


Classic Battle

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight does battle with "Mr Stubborn". A bit of nonsense from 2009 involving a classic situation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic Battle

The Doctor was in the middle of a relaxing movie night in the TARDIS. Forgoing the usual locations, he'd opted for flopping on a string of floor cushions on the console room floor and using the overheard scanner as a screen. He brought in a refill of popcorn and wine and laid down to start the next film on the old movie channel he'd discovered. It was quite a favourite of his - "The Ladykillers" with Alec Guinness. He got about twenty minutes into the film when it suddenly changed to "That Darn Cat" with Hayley Mills.

"What in the name of Rassilon's...?" He started and looked round. There was Wolsey with his paw on the remote. Quite by accident, he'd changed the channel and found a film to his liking. He sat glued to the film, tail twitching. "Do you mind, old chap?" The Doctor hastily reclaimed the remote. "When I finish mine, we'll watch yours. All right?"

It wasn't all right with Wolsey. He quite liked his choice and batted the remote out of the Doctor's hand, hissing. The Doctor hissed right back, though he did it grinning. Startling the cat, he managed to get the remote and put HIS film back on. But as he turned to refill his wine, Wolsey grabbed the remote, put his paw down and changed the film back again to "That Darn Cat". Then, hopefully, ensuring HIS choice, Wolsey ran off with the remote in his mouth to a far corner of the console room, dropped the remote and sat on it whilst watching his movie.

"Wolsey," said the Doctor, approaching slowly, "give me the remote, there's a good chap. I promise, we'll watch your film next! Now, give me the remote!" Just as the Doctor got to within grabbing distance, Wolsey hissed at him, claws out.

"Right! Now you've asked for it!" The Doctor left the console room to get a secret weapon. He came back a few moments later with a small bowl. He put it down near the cat. Wolsey sniffed, thinking, "Oh no! He wouldn't." He walked closer. Yes, the Doctor would and he did. The bowl contained vanilla ice cream - Wolsey's favourite treat. He could never resist it. He'd do almost anything for vanilla ice cream. He took a few tentative licks, then started lapping the ice cream up in earnest.

Satisfied, the Doctor returned to his cushions and got back to his film, secure in the knowledge he'd be able to finish it without further interruption. He was wrong. He THOUGHT he held the control firmly in his hand, but, Wolsey - having finished his ice cream, had quietly returned and, suddenly, he leapt up onto the Doctor's stomach - causing the Doctor to emit a loud "AHHHH!" - and, in doing so, Wolsey managed to change the film back to his choice. He then held the remote firmly in his mouth.

"Wolsey, what's got into you?? You're not usually so stubborn. Give me back the remote! After all, I was here first!" The Doctor said, somewhat petulantly. He grabbed at the cat and they fell into a tussle - Wolsey batting and hissing and the Doctor trying to wrestle the cat for the remote without getting clawed to pieces. Then the TARDIS took a hand, so to speak. A loud high-pitched wail sounded and the film stopped. When the two miscreants stopped messing about, there was a completely different film on the scanner.

Wolsey stared, an indescribable expression on his face. He was fascinated, in spite of himself. The Doctor looked at the opening titles. He hadn't seen this one for quite a long while. He chuckled.

"All right, old girl. YOU win." And they settled down to watch "An Alligator Named Daisy".

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> The film, "An Alligator Named Daisy", is a charming little musical comedy from the 1950s. Very good for a rainy Saturday afternoon. :)


End file.
